


To Seal a Deal

by pushkin666



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Double Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Ryan thinks they're just having sex in a basement room.  However, to Shane it's all about sealing the deal.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	To Seal a Deal

Ryan shucked down his trousers and boxers and lay back on the hard floor of the basement.

“Come on then,” he said, his voice shaking a little.

Shane stared at him for a moment and then he crouched down next to him, hand skimming over Ryan’s bare thighs. Ryan lay on their sleeping bags not knowing that they covered the faded pentagram and Shane smiled. Ryan really had no idea what he was doing. 

Taking hold of Ryan’s cock, he began to move his hand up and down, slowly at first and then a little harder. Ryan squirmed and panted, gasps echoing through the basement room.

Shane didn’t stop, he knew how Ryan liked it; quick and mean. Ryan moved with him, pushing up into his hand and Shane tightened his fingers. Ryan’s cock was warm and heavy in his hand and all he could do was stare down at Ryan, the faint light coming from the candles he had lit around the outer rim of the room outlining his partner.

Ryan began to move erratically and then with a shout he came, spilling over Shane’s long, thin fingers unknowingly sealing the deal between them. Shane smiled; Ryan was his.


End file.
